


Honey The Stars Are Asleep

by HiddingInVoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddingInVoid/pseuds/HiddingInVoid
Summary: There was an infinite number of people in the universe, and that's just counting our own. Despite all our differences, I'm glad I ended up with you.Despite all odds and the past between us, I think its safe to say, I love you.





	Honey The Stars Are Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first work here. Not my first fanfic though, I've just been mostly posting on Wattpad (HiddingInVoid). Critism is appreciated.

Who would have known.

That out of an infinite sea of people, you would be the one to rescue Takashi Shirogane, find a complex alien ancient war weapon in the form of a blue lion and be part of a grand legendary defending robot, destined to save the universe.

Who would have known that you would be blasted into outer space by accident, without your consent, away from your home and family.

Who would have known the universe thought you were special enough to be apart of something much bigger, much more important that you are, when you didn't even think of yourself as significant, worthy.

Who would have known you'd spend every waking second by his side and enjoying it.

Ever since becoming a team, joining a family away from home. Ever since the mission to save Slav. You've gone closer to him.

Kogane.

His hair is as dark as ink, mirroring the few black holes of void you've oogled upon seeing, just growing a little over his broad shoulders. His eyes are a steel blue. Cold. Nebulas of pure sapphires. His lips are cracked and pale. Like the thin ice back on earth. His skin is porceline. Delicate with bumpy scars adoring it.

His rare smiles leave you speechless, frozen to the castle's ground with your breath hitch in your throat.

You watch him silently along the sidelines as he trains, flowing as if he doesn't need to think twice. Nothing but instincts. No other thoughts except survive. He's graceful, concentrated.

Beautiful.

You've observe him whispering to himself, eyes casted down to the floor, shoulders tense.

You've seen him vulnerable when on missions, determined to save all life forms. His top two teeth chewing on his bottom lips as his thick eyebrows furrowed in worry and concentration, fingers firmly moving his joystick.

Who would have known.

Now as you watch a galaxys pass, going further and further away from your's, with speckles of shinning star dust lighting up the seemingly lonely solar system as you press your palm against the cool glass you think to yourself how strange the universe works. How everything can change all at once. How your previous life holds no more meaning. How mundane and familirity can be something you could miss. How someone you only knew by name, someone you suppose it was simply expected for you to despise. Natural. Better than you. Him dropping out was the only reason why you became a fighter pilot. You had every reason to resent him. How this person could make you forget your name for a fraction of a second and make your heart ache.

Now that you know him.

That you have a person that you got to know personally and not through some else. Not through teachers glorifying him. Not through rumours. But actually getting to know him, learn about him, discover little things about him all on your own. Watching him and his fond small actions with your own two eyes.

Your own genuine opinion on Keith Kogane.

You suppose he isn't that bad.

Who would have known.


End file.
